A Werewolf demon in Feudal Japan
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: she thought they were just dreams, but this full moon, she will come to find that she is not dreaming, what will happen when a certain lord finds out what a certain miko really is?
1. Chapter 1

It was a full moon, Kagome was up late doing homework and studying for a test in math. The full moon's light shown through her window, illuminating her room. Her eyes caught the ethereal light, she turned her gaze to stare at the full moon.

_~I never get any sleep on nights of the full moon, I guess its going to be one of those nights again.~ _Kagome sighed. Suddenly she doubled over into the floor in pain, she let out an ear piercing scream but it sounded more like a howl. Her body twisted and churned, her mother and the rest of her family came running into her room, but what they all saw caused them to freeze in horror, they watched as Kagome's beautiful face turned into the mouth of a killer animal, her animal body was as big as the 'killing perfection' lord's transformation!

"Kagome, honey?" her mother cried, slowly Kagome turned her piercing blue eyes toward her mother and growled, but her mother could hear her poor daughter's words,

"Run mom,"

Kagome's mother, grandfather, and her little brother Sota took off in different directions. Kagome sprung into action, she ran her mother and grandfather down, ripping them both to shreds. After she had committed the heinous crime she fell asleep in her mother's room.

**Sunrise **

The sun was coming over the hills, finally its rays of light were streaming through the shredded curtains. The sun's rays started tickling her nose and eyelids, causing her to jerk awake, she looked around the room,

"What the hell? It looks like an animal shredded this room to bits!" Kagome taking it all in. she smelt something…blood, she looked down at her person, feeling something wet and sticky, she shook as she went to turn the light on. What she saw she wished she never did, it was blood, Kagome backed up and tripped over something, hitting the floor, she gasped,

"No, not mom," Kagome raising her dried bloody hands to her face. Kagome got up and looked for her grandfather and Sota, she found the walls with large claw marks running through the walls, with a bit of blood on the walls, then she found her grandfather, his body was ripped up beyond recognition. She threw up, she couldn't hold it in any longer,

"I…I did this," Kagome not realizing she hadn't found Sota's body anywhere, she did what she could only think was the best, she ran, she ran to the well and jumped in. When she reached the other side she felt so weak she couldn't pull herself up out of the well,

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha?" Kagome cried out as she shook and balled up into a little ball. Inuyasha flew down and grabbed her in his arms,

"Their dead, my family is dead, I killed my family," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha could smell human blood all over her, she was even drenched in it.

"Come on, the others can't see you like this, we'll have to clean you up," Iuyasha taking her to the hot spring nearby in the bushes. Slowly Inuyasha shed Kagome from her bloody clothes, then he shed his clothes and carefully lowered himself and her into the spring.

"Inuyasha, I transformed…into an animal, I don't know exactly know what I was but this morning, I woke up, my mother's room were in shreds, and their bodies oh god! Inuyasha their dead…I killed them!" Kagome still shaking. Inuyasha cleaned her up the best he could and he even found dried blood under her fingernails!

"What about your brother, Sota, did you find him anywhere?" Inuyasha confused, Kagome shook her head,

"Good, maybe there's a chance he is still alive, come on, we have to get him," Inuyasha getting out,

"I can't, he saw what happened, he wont come to me, and I cant be around him, or any of you, you'll all be killed too! I can't… I wont let that happen Inuyasha, all I have left is you, and the gang," Kagome stuttering.

"Kagome, calm down, it only happens on the night of a full moon right? So don't worry, I'll get Sota but after I take you to the village, I'll bring Sota here, ya can't just leave him there he's just kid!" Inuyasha only half believing her about her story.

"Inuyasha, I'm not lying and I'm really not joking! It really happened!" Kagome cried,

"Here, put this on," Inuyasha pulling the fire rat clothe over her that had swallowed her whole. Inuyasha stared, having a moment with Kagome,

"It looks a bit big on you but at least it will protect you till I get back with your brother, come on grab my neck, I'm going to carry you to the village," Inuyasha still stark naked.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should put some pants on at least," Kagome glancing down, smiling a little. Inuyasha looked down, he quickly threw his underclothes on and then his pants,

"Ah… thanks, is this better?" Inuyasha blushing a bit,

"Well… actually, I kind of liked you without the pants," Kagome being bluntly and truthful, she slapped a hand over her mouth, Inuyasha's eyes got wide,

"Kagome!?! You have been around Miroku too long, come on," Inuyasha picking Kagome up in his arms.

"I swear, I don't know where that came from," Kagome hanging her arms around his neck, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and whipped into a run, not giving her the time to think about what he just did.


	2. Stuck in Modern Era

Inuyash entered in Kaede's village,

"Don't tell them, please," Kagome whispered,

"What!?!" Inuyasha confused.

"Please, I don't want them to think I'm crazy," Kagome talking so softly that Inuyasha almost couldn't hear her.

"I will tell them nothing that has happened between us," Inuyasha explained.

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled and kissed him one last time,

"Inuyasha, if the well doesn't let you back through, take care of Sota, promise me, please," Kagome falling asleep.

"I promise, but the well will work," Inuyasha strongly with red cheeks, he walked into Kaede's hut and gently laid her down,

"What happened to her Inuyasha? She's alright, isn't she?" Sango freaked out,

"She's just asleep, something attacked her house, it killed her mom and grandfather, I'm going to go see if I can't find her kid brother," Inuyasha running out, he got to the well and jumped in. The well had still let him through,

"Okay, now to find Sota," Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped onto the top of the well.

"Sota, hey Sota, its Inuyasha, are you in here?" Inuyasha shouted, Sota was asleep in the darkest corners of the shrine house, when he was awaken by Inuyasha's loud mouth.

"Inuyasha? Is my sister gone, she scared me, she turned into this huge animal and came at us, I ran and hid here," Sota hugging Inuyasha so tight.

_~Then Kagome was telling the truth.~ _Inuyasha confused,

"What was she?" Inuyasha questioned,

"I don't know but grandpa liked to joke about Kagome and me being from a long line of wolves, not just any wolves, werewolves, and last night was a full moon, and according to grandpa's stories that's when they turn into werewolves, on the night of a full moon, she came after us!" Sota cried.

"Come on, I got to go check this out, to see how much damage there is," Inuyasha pulling Sota off of him. Sota stayed close to him as he walked into the house, he looked around downstairs, but everything seemed okay.

"You stay down here Sota, I'm going up to check out the rest," Inuyasha explained,

"Don't leave me, please!" Sota running to him. Inuyasha knew if Kagome and her brother were right this was something that a ten year old wouldn't ever need to see.

"Stay behind me," Inuyasha heading up the stairs,

"Why?" Sota confused,

"Your sister said she shredded them, your mom and your grandpa, you shouldn't…" Inuyasha being interrupted by seeing blood and huge claw marks shredding the walls and then he saw the old man,

"Oh gah," Inuyasha quickly covering the old man's body, or what was left of it, with a piece of a shredded curtain.

"Sota, go downstairs, you don't need to see this," Inuyasha seriously.

"Inuyasha, I don't…" Sota being interrupted,

"Sota, listen to me, your grandfather is dead, these walls are covered in blood, and I don't think your mom is alive, please, just go downstairs, please, I'll check out the rest of your place, give them a decent burial and we'll go back to the Feudal Era," Inuyasha bending down and being patient with him.

"No, not mom," Sota pushing past Inuyasha and running to find his mom, then he stumbled over something, he fell to the floor and stared, he was stunned, his eyes were wide but not a single tear fell. Inuyasha quickly picked Sota up and took him downstairs,

"Sota, I'm so sorry I wasn't here," Inuyasha bending down in front of him,

"Inuyasha, I'm not your responsibility, its not your fault, oh, god, mom, I can't believe Kagome did that, to mom," Sota still shocked.

"Sota, listen, when demons transform like your sister did, they don't understand who is who, they are just out for blood," Inuyasha strongly.

"How do you know about that?" Sota confused,

"Your sister has stopped me from transforming, she is worried about you Sota, she'll be glad to know you're alive," Inuyasha smirked,

"You need to call the cops, let them come in and clean this mess up and after you make the call we can go back to the Feudal Era," Sota explained.

"I'm sorry Sota," Inuyasha going to the phone, Inuyasha called the cops and explained what he had come across, then hung up.

"Alright, if there's anything you want or need, I suggest you hurry before the cops get here," Inuyasha explained,

"My room is upstairs," Sota mumbled,

"Oh, well, I guess we'll just go then, I promise, you wont be bored, there's things to keep you busy, not to mention Rin and Shippo are around your age, well, Shippo's a demon but he's short and small so you can pal around with them, come on," Inuyasha throwing Sota onto his back and racing out to the well and jumped in but hit with a thud,

"Ah fuck, no, Kagome said something about the well not working, shit, we can't get back," Inuyasha jumping back out, he ran to the doors of the shrine house,

"Fuck, the cops, alright, hang tight, we're going to hide in the woods till they are finished," Inuyasha explained. Sota tighten his grip on Inuyasha as he bounded out and into the trees without being seen.

"Any ideas?" Inuyasha confused.

"No, just wait till they get out, I guess we can use the guest room to sleep in and the downstairs bathroom, but I'll have to have my clothes and you will have to disguise yourself, you'll be my cousin from the states, um, we'll figure your name out later," Sota quietly.

"Yeah, I can disguise myself, I'm so sorry Sota," Inuyasha feeling responsible for everything,

"Its not your fault, at least I have you, if I didn't have you I would be put in a foster home or something, thanks for coming here," Sota explained.

"Keh, couldn't leave ya behind, Kagome must have freaked real bad and ran back to us without thinking, all your sister wanted was a normal life, she didn't deserve this, none of you did for that matter, I'm here for you Sota, but you'll have to help me out with things, I'm not used to any of this new stuff," Inuyasha explained.

"Well, I don't know much but I think we can figure it out together, you'll have to get a job," Sota explained.

"A job, I don't know how this shit works!" Inuyasha shouted,

"Well, you could be a bouncer, oh wait that will be a night job….WacDonald's is always hiring, you could work there or in one of the factories around here, they don't care about age really," Sota explained.

"Sure okay, we'll also have a garden too, and an herb garden that we can use for healing, that should lessen the money problem, we should check your parents' will also, ya know, to see if they left you any money to get by on for a little while," Inuyasha seriously.

"Oh, mom has everything in the safe in her room," Sota explained,

"Okay, that's good, we don't have to go through people to get information from them," Inuyasha explained.

Meanwhile…..


	3. Confrontation with the lord

Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story yes its different, i just thought i would put it up to see where i got in this story and what you guys thought about it. and a special thanks to my reviewers thank you for the time to stop in and leave a few kind words.

* * *

Kagome was still a bit out of it when she woke up,

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango checking on her.

"No, not really," Kagome remembering the bloody sight that she left at her house.

"Are you hurt, come on talk to me," Sango seriously,

"I can't, I'm not hurt but I can't tell you what happened," Kagome softly. Sango looked at Miroku,

"I'm going for a walk," Kagome grabbing her bow and arrows and leaving, Shippo was coming into the village with Rin, and Lord Sesshomaru,

"Hey, mamma is back, come on," Shippo running ahead, Rin was right behind,

"Mamma," Shippo sang out,

"Kagome!" Rin crying out in excitement, Kagome saw the kid's and bolted.

"Lord Sesshomaru…why did mamma run away from us?" Shippo seeing her bolt,

"Rin, Shippo, get inside the hut," Sesshomaru lowly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, come on Shippo, we will find some of that candy your mamma always brings," Rin running hand in hand with Shippo,

"But, my mamma, something is wrong with my mamma," Shippo pouted. Sesshomaru silently followed Kagome through the woods, she ran till she came to a cliff, Sesshomaru noticed she wasn't bothering to slow down, he waited till he knew she was going to throw herself off the cliff and when she jumped that's when he flew after her, he caught her and brought her back to the edge of the tree line. He dropped her on the ground, but noticed that she was acting rather odd. Kagome turned her head away, she couldn't bare to see him after doing what she did.

"Miko, you will explain your actions," Sesshomaru in his lowly tone, she closed her eyes and let a tear drop down her face. He sniffed the air, all he could smell was tears and sadness, Sesshomaru waited for a response, but she gave none. Suddenly in a mere second he had her pinned to a tree by her neck,

"You disrespect this Sesshomaru, and I will not stand for such act, now explain!" Sesshomaru growled.

"They shouldn't be around me, I will kill them, I shouldn't be aloud to live for what I have done," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru sniffed again, she smelt of human blood, he noticed that the blood smelt of the lines of her blood but a bit different.

_~She has killed her kin, but why?~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself,

"You've killed," Sesshomaru slowly pulling away,

"Why did you save me?" Kagome whispered.

"You still have yet to gather the jewel shards and to defeat Naraku, you still have yet to finish your duties," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome just leaned against the tree that Sesshomaru had pinned her to,

"Miko, explain why and who you killed," Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at her.

"You wouldn't believe we if I told you," Kagome explained,

"You will tell me, now," Sesshomaru roared.

"I'm not fighting you on this, I will not speak any more of this," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru stood and stared at her, noticing her beautiful blue eyes,

"You do not fear me," Sesshomaru staring down at his nose to her. Kagome shook her head,

"Miko, your scent is still the same, nothing has changed about your person," Sesshomaru coolly. Kagome shrugged, she just stared in return at him,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know you are busy with other important things, but I need you to do me a favor, please," Kagome softly.

"This Sesshomaru does not do humans or miko's any favor," Lord Sesshomaru strongly, he walked away, heading back to the village, Rin and Shippo were eating dinner,

"Is mamma, alright, Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

"The miko needs to be left alone, she has killed humans, the blood smells like her kin," Sesshomaru sitting down and leaning against the wall.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we in danger?" Miroku afraid to ask,

"The miko's aura has not changed, when her aura changes, then will be the time to be concerned, where is the half breed?" Sesshomaru stoically.

"He went to get my younger brother," Kagome quite coldly as she appeared in the doorway, Sesshomaru cut his eyes to stare at Kagome,

"Kagome, he should have been back by now," Miroku stating the obvious.

"The well…is forever closed now," Kagome turning away, she started to walk back out, still wearing Inuyasha's fire rat clothe,

"Mamma, I love ya," Shippo bounding toward her,

"I love you too Shippo, come here Rin, Shippo," Kagome bending down and hugging the kids. Kagome buried her nose into both of Shippo and Rin's hair, she shut her eyes tight and smirked,

"Mamma, you're not mad at us are you?" Shippo softly.

"Oh kami, no, I couldn't ever be mad at you guys, no, I am mad at who and what I have turned into," Kagome opening her eyes,

"What do you mean mamma, you smell no different, I love who you are," Shippo softly.

"Rin too, you are a beautiful person, inside and out," Rin explained,

"Not anymore and I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you guys, I've already hurt my family, and all I have left now is everyone in this room, even you Lord Sesshomaru, all of you are my family now, I love all of you, and that scares me, I don't want to lose any of you," Kagome cutting her eyes over at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Kaede, I need you to make another set of subjection beads, Lord Sesshomaru and Sango will be able to use the word to control me, it will be the same word as Inuyasha has, it will be the word 'sit'," Kagome strongly.

"Of course my child," Kaede nodded,

"You need to make it as strong as you can, the word will have to be a strong and demanding order," Kagome eying Lord Sesshomaru and Sango. Lord Sesshomaru and Sango were highly confused, but Lord Sesshomaru held his stone mask in place.

"Kagome, just tell me what's going on, please," Sango hurt,

"I cant Sango, I just… cant," Kagome sitting down by the door, Kaede took the time and concentration and made the beads, she then placed them around Kagome's neck.

"This is ridiculous, just tell us what's going on," Sango standing up and shouting,

"Sango, this is the best way I know of to protect all of you," Kagome strongly as she started to walk out the door.

"Sit," Sango harshly, Kagome turned and stared at Sango,

"It didn't work," Sango stunned.

"It is not supposed to unless she is causing harm or intending to cause harm, the beads will not work," Kaede strongly, with that Kagome was gone again.


	4. Puppy's Romping

Sesshomaru gave her some time to herself and now he was walking up to the well where she sat, leaning against the side of it and sitting on the ground.

"You don't ever give up do you?" Kagome staring up at the stars,

"It is not in my blood to give up," Sesshomaru moving to sit down beside her on the ground and leaning against the well wall.

"The stars, they are so beautiful, this land is so untouched by the humans," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru stared at the sky.

"Humans ruin everything, the modern era is so…dirty, you can't really see the stars like you can here, we had big buildings and city lights prevented us from enjoying the stars, and everything else, the small things like everyone has here, the land, the beauty of everything untouched and even the air is a thousands times cleaner, you don't know how lucky you are to live in this time," Kagome softly.

"Miko, there are diseases here you humans die from very easily, and there are hardships to come," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Milord, I was never human, at least I don't think I was, but in my era, there are automobiles, and humans are killing each other every minute, if not from weapons, which are foreign to you, its by automobiles, by someone getting in a car while their on drugs or have been heavily drinking and they lose control of the car killing someone innocent in return, more humans die in a day then the diseases here kill in a day," Kagome softly.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"Sesshomaru, when is the full moon?" Kagome feeling sick, Sesshomaru stood up,

"Do not address this lord in such…" Sesshomaru being interrupted by Kagome's scream howl, she tried running into the woods before she transformed in front of him, but she barely got to the tree line. Sesshomaru watched from the well, he sniffed the air,

_~Ah, what is that gorgeous smell?~ _Sesshomaru's beast loving Kagome's scent.

_~Shut up.~ _Sesshomaru staring, Kagome was beautiful, or at least Sesshomaru was finding her beautiful. Kagome had her back turned to him, she had pure white snowy fur and then when she turned to him he stared straight into the icy blue eyes of hers, Kagome rushed at him letting the drive of the blood lust take her over, Sesshomaru smirked and simply, gracefully moved out of the way. When she missed him, she turned on her paws and tried attacking again, acting like she was going to rip him apart, he wasn't going to sit her, an animal that beautiful didn't need to be tamed. Sesshomaru fought his beast that wanted to get out and romp around like a pup with this beautiful and dangerous creature just like he was, but his beast won, Sesshomaru transformed and ran after her, Kagome stopped when she saw his true form, she moved in to take in his scent, but then she smelt something else, she gave Sesshomaru a blood lust look and turned to run to the village. Sesshomaru let out a roar, he wanted to play and it pissed his beast off because she wanted to destroy, Kagome ignored him, he ran and bit her tail, she howled and turned and bit him in the side. Sango and Miroku ran half way to the well,

"Its Sesshomaru, but who is that?" Miroku confused,

"Whoever it is, I think she is going to be Sesshomaru's mate, there's a lot of arousal coming from Sesshomaru," Shippo giggled.

"Oh kami, its… its Kagome, see there's the beads on her neck," Sango crying,

"She looks pissed, Sango, do it, say it, she is going to get ripped apart!" Miroku seriously.

"I want to see who wins," Shippo jumping up and down, suddenly Kagome slammed Sesshomaru into the forest,

"That's enough! Kagome SIT!!! SIT down right now," Sango screamed out, Kagome's huge wolf-like body slammed into the ground making a bigger hole than Inuyasha ever could. Sesshomaru came running out in his humanoid form,

"Get out of here now," Sesshomaru growled out. Sango shot him a dirty look,

"She's not a play mate Lord Sesshomaru, take her away from the village and feed her," Sango screamed, the rest were heading for the village. Sesshomaru silently agreed with Sango and turned to the hole,

_~Miko, you alright?~ _Sesshomaru speaking to her telepathically.

_~What the hell, who said that?~ _Kagome groaned.

_~It's Lord Sesshomaru, get a hold on yourself, get out of the hole and I'll lead you to my hunting grounds if you crave for blood.~ _Sesshomaru explained.

_~Hnnnm ouch, damn it.~ _Kagome mentally cursing, she heard Sesshomaru laughing at her mentally.

_~What's so fucking funny?~ _Kagome jumping out of her hole and glaring him down.

_~You, acting like a pup, its cute.~ _Sesshomaru smirked, Kagome growled at him, showing her fangs like a wild crazed animal.

_~Enough, come.~ _Sesshomaru running with speed, Kagome ran after him, keeping up with the cold lord.


	5. Hunting for Blood

Sorry so short, I am trying to update my other stories that you all like. Over Christmas break from College (two full weeks) i will try to update the following: Heavy winter in Feudal Era, Transformation, and what have i got to lose now. if you guys want me to update any other of my stories please let me know i will be happy to try and update your choice of stories.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru killed left and right, only small game,

_~We should take some of the rabbits and make some warm things out of them for winter, and I'm sure I could get some money out of their feet at least.~ _Kagome thought.

_~Miko, why do you think you could get money from the feet? And, there is nothing left of their fur, you've shredded them completely.~ _Sesshomaru explained telepathically since her was now in his true demon form. Kagome stopped everything and let out a howl of pain and sadness,

_~Stop that ungodly howling miko.~ _Sesshomaru coming over, Kagome laid on her stomach with her head between her paws. Sesshomaru crawled over to her on his stomach and nudged her with his nose,

_~Mom, grandpa, I…I… I shredded them with my claws, I killed them for no reason, they were innocent, I couldn't stop myself, the blood craving, I could smell it, so strong, running through their veins, oh kami, please forgive me for what I have become.~ _Kagome not moving. A tear leaked out from her clenched eyelids,

_~Kagome, you didn't know, you couldn't have understood what was going on in your body, the first time any demon transforms they cant control it, but it can be controlled, with training, I can help you with this if you will allow me.~_ Sesshomaru licking her tears away,

_~Its too late, I killed my mother, my grandpa, and if Sota is still alive, I have left him with such scars that will never heal, he's all alone.~_ Kagome whimpered. Sesshomaru laid in front of her with his nose touching hers.

_~The half-breed went through the well, your brother has him at least, and if your brother is anything like you he already has a plan figured out.~ _Sesshomaru explained.

_~I'm so tired… Lord Sesshomaru, look out.~_ Kagome jumping up and over Sesshomaru intercepting the lower level snake demon. The snake bit into her hip but Kagome latched onto the snake ripping it apart with her teeth and claws. A jewel shard popped out of the snake's body and Kagome's wolf-like body lay paralyzed on the ground. Sesshomaru transformed into his humanoid form and quickly walked over to Kagome's transforming body.

"Sesshomaru…I've been…" Kagome laying in her human form and having a hard time breathing, the next thing Sesshomaru did caught her off guard completely, he wrapped his pelt around her naked human body and straddled her legs and he put his lips over the snake's puncture wounds and began to suck the poison out. Kagome groaned into the warm fuzzy pelt as he sucked the poison out. Finally he picked her limp body up,

"The jewel shard, get the jewel shard," Kagome tiredly, Sesshomaru walked with her in his arms and picked up the jewel shard and place it in a fold of his attire and orbed to his castle in the Western lands.


	6. A long line of descended

Sesshomaru walked through the gates carrying the woman who he and everyone else thought was a miko, but now she truly intrigued the lord.

"Milord, shall I draw a bath for you, you don't want to stink the castle with that wolf stench, why is she here, isn't she that half breed's wench?" a lower demon maid whining in a high pitched grating voice.

"Guards, remove that distasteful woman from these lands," Sesshomaru walking to his room. He could hear the annoying, screeching, lower level bird demoness squalling for forgiveness, he would have enjoyed taking her life himself but he had a more important task at hand. Slowly he laid Kagome on his bed, her naked body was scratched all over and where the snake had bitten her had started to turn her skin around the bite mark purple, he moved his mouth around her bite and began to suck some more, hoping to get more of the poison out but he had gotten all that he could out of her system. A healer came rushing in with a flower,

"Milord, please allow me to assist you with the lady," the healer moving to Kagome, Sesshomaru snapped at the healer, he jumped back out of the way.

"She was bitten by a snake demon," Sesshomaru explained,

"I smelt the poison when you brought her in, this flower is all that we have to extract the poison from her system but it may not work since its been in her system for so long, she has to eat the petals and the juices of the stem shall be rubbed on the bite itself, here are the petals milord," the healer giving them to Sesshomaru. He sat Kagome up,

"Lady Kagome, wake up," Sesshomaru shaking her a little, very slowly she opened her eyes.

"Lord Sessho…" Kagome groaned,

"You need to eat these and swallow them," Sesshomaru interrupting her. Kagome ate the petals out of his hand and swallowed them,

"Milady, you need to hold them in your system as long as possible," the healer applying the juices from the stem of the flower onto her bite.

"I'm going to be sick," Kagome feeling the petals start to rise in her throat.

"Kagome, hold them down," Sesshomaru ordered, she stared into the darker amber golden eyes of his, getting lost for a moment. Ten minutes passed by,

"Alright, you should take her to the bathroom now and let her spit out the petals," the healer suggested Sesshomaru, he gave the healer an evil look,

"Forgive me milord," the healer bowing low. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome up and swiftly moved to his private bathroom, there she threw up the flower petals and dinner, after she was finished he washed her up and took her to his bed and sat her down.

"She may run a slight fever, so you will need to keep a close eye on her, shall I call for a maid to come bathe her?" the healer asked.

"I shall do the task myself, have some clothes brought for her, that is all I acquire," Sesshomaru dismissing the healer. He bowed to the lord and moved quickly from the room,

"Lady Kagome, this Sesshomaru did not require you to step in" Sesshomaru a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry, its just, I saw the snake and I couldn't stop my actions," Kagome explained,

"You require a lot of training and self control, you will get yourself killed," Sesshomaru growled.

"I've already killed the people I cared for milord, I wish not to harm any of my family or allies in this era, you guys are all I have left," Kagome biting her jaw to keep from crying. Sesshomaru glanced at her bite, the purple skin wasn't as dark but it would leave a small purple hue to that certain area on her body.

"I will teach you control, you will play a vital part to killing Naraku, you will keep this transformation to yourself and among your friends, Naraku may not realize this information about you," Sesshomaru explained.

"What about Sango, what about the group, we still have to look for the jewel shards," Kagome confused,

"I shall travel with your group, but I am the alpha male, your group will listen to this Sesshomaru, is that understood?" Sesshomaru lowly,

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome strongly,

"For now you will remain here and rest," Sesshomaru ordered,

"This is your quarters though," Kagome noticing by his scent being all over everything.

"Yes and you will not be moved from this room unless I remove you myself," Sesshomaru removing his clothing.

"L-L-L…Lord Sesshomaru, um, you're making me a little uncomfortable," Kagome turning her head and blushing. Sesshomaru smirked, he left his underpants on,

"Lady Kagome, you require a bath, I can still smell human blood on your person, do you not wish to get clean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, but…" Kagome being interrupted,

"This Sesshomaru will assist you, unless you would like one of my maids to assist you?" Sesshomaru raising a brow.

"I guess I will have you assist me," Kagome only trusting a couple of his maids,

"Very well," Sesshomaru walking over to her and picking her up. Slowly he walked into his private bathroom and grabbed a cloth and walked into the hot relaxing water. Kagome couldn't help but moan, the water felt good, instantly making her body and mind relax,

"Lord Sesshomaru, why can I only transform on the night of the full moon?" Kagome confused,

"Since you can transform, you should be able to do it anytime you desire, but I assume you have only found about this just recently and once you learn self control you shall be able to transform day or night," Sesshomaru explained as he gently cleaned her body.

"Thank you milord, um, milord, how should I address you?" Kagome confused,

"You shall address me as Lord Sesshomaru and just as I have I shall address you Lady Kagome while we reside in my home, when we travel with your friends you may call me Sesshomaru and I shall address you as Kagome," Sesshomaru smirked, smelling more confusion roll in waves from Kagome's person.

"Why would you address me by my name, why not of the names your brother called me?" Kagome curiously,

"You are deemed worthy to be called this Sesshomaru's ally," Sesshomaru grinning a little.

"How have I done that?" Kagome questioned,

"You took on the snake demon, though I could have fought him simply enough, you acted as if you were my mate trying to protect me," Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome eeped, she wasn't afraid, just a little uncomfortable being that close to him and naked,

"Um, really, I didn't know what I was doing, I was in my werewolf state, I had no control over it, if I did my family would still be alive right now," Kagome shaking. Sesshomaru smelt fear and sadness,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm a monster," Kagome seriously,

"You wont become a monster, I will not allow it, this Sesshomaru will train you, you also have the beads and your friends, they wont let you become a monster," Sesshomaru getting her out and drying her off.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have already killed my family and I will sooner or later kill my family that resides in this era, cant you just kill me now?" Kagome softly. Sesshomaru held her bridal style in his arms and stared at her,

"I will not end your life for you, you may think you are a weak human because that is the way you have lived your life till now, you will become stronger, it will take a while and rough training but I am a full blooded dog demon, I am a long descended line of family of yours, wolves and dogs are similar, you will train under me and I shall have you ready to defeat Naraku in a months time, for right now you shall relax and refresh your mind and body, be well rested for our journey," Sesshomaru sitting her on the bed and grabbing the kimono and putting it on her.

"You need to eat and go back to sleep, I have managed to remove most of the poison from your body but I imagine you may have poison fangs as a weapon, there is still some poison that remains in your body," Sesshomaru explained.

"I don't understand why my miko powers wouldn't force it out of my body," Kagome confused.

"You were a werewolf when you were bitten, your holy powers of purification could not possibly work at the same moment or you would turn to ash yourself," Sesshomaru seriously.

"That makes sense but I don't understand why or how its even possible I could be both a demon and a miko with holy powers unless, I'm really just a copy of Kikyo," Kagome sadly. Sesshomaru put his clawed hand under her chin,

"Lady Kagome, you could never be just a copy of the dead clay wench, she was never a werewolf, you have your father's blood and your mother's blood running through you, you came from strong parents, that is why the jewel chose you to be its protector, now, eat, I shall reside in this room till we travel back to the old miko," Sesshomaru giving her a plate of steaming hot food, he made his way to his closet and pulled out underclothes and went into the bathroom. Kagome ate the food and drank a healing herbal tea the healers had made for her. Sesshomaru came back out and was wearing underclothes,

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, you know for saving my life," Kagome softly.

"A life for a life, there's no need for you to thank me," Sesshomaru explained as he threw back the silk fluffy crimson red bed comforter that held the crescent seal embroidered into it and laid down. Kagome looked at him with an open mouth,

"It is my bed I require sleep also and I am not removing you from my bed you are under my protection starting now Lady Kagome, finish your food and go to sleep, two nights and we return to the old miko's village," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome slowly shut her mouth, then nodded and returned to eating the last bits of her dinner then laid down, she stared at the ceiling.

"Kagome, I will not repeat myself again," Sesshomaru strongly but lowly, slowly she rolled over and closed her eyes, sleep finally took over her body but it wasn't for long. Three hours later Kagome started screaming, Sesshomaru smelt the fear, confusion, and sadness before her ear piercing screams.

"Kagome, stop that absurd noise this instant?" Sesshomaru growled, Kagome tossed and turned and started trying to scratch Sesshomaru with her dull human finger nails.

"Woman, calm yourself and wake up now!" Sesshomaru grabbing her wrists, Kagome's eyes flew open wide, her breathing was labored and she had broke out into a cold sweat.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, I…attacked my family…I tried to warn them… oh Kami, what have …I done?" Kagome hyperventilating, Sesshomaru put his clawed hands on the sides of her face,

"Kagome, look at me," Sesshomaru making her look at him, she calmed down almost instantly, she buried herself in Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru had been used to comforting Rin on rare occassions when it called for it but this was Kagome, he knew she had just relived the memory of killing her family through a nightmare, it wasn't as much like Rin's nightmares but they always had the same outcome, Rin running to him crying and snuggling into his person as close as she could get to him, this young miko's reaction was no different and in had taught him of how to comfort someone but he didn't feel comfortable of showing that to the miko just yet, but he found himself wrapping his arms around the small framed miko anyways. After a few minutes he could hear her steady normal heartbeat,

"Can you hold me for the rest of the night?" Kagome mumbled.

"Of course Lady Kagome, but tell no one of this," Sesshomaru lowly gritted out as he held Kagome close to his person, he seemed as in holding her was really disgusting,

"I give you my word," Kagome nuzzling into him, she was soon back out.


	7. Sesshomaru's History

**Morning**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were tangled up together with the bed comforter wrapped tightly around them. Kagome woke first, once she found her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru and her leg wrapped around his two legs she freaked, she scrambled out of bed, but fell to the floor with a loud thud, pulling the comforter with her.

"Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru sitting up and looking at her sitting in the floor.

"I…I… I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me please," Kagome blushing,

"Sesshomaru smelt Kagome's scent all over him, which wasn't that bad of a scent, a lavender spring rain mix which he found rather relaxing.

"Come Lady Kagome, lie back down, you have done nothing wrong," Lord Sesshomaru coming around and picking her up and laying her on the bed.

"I, um was all over you this morning," Kagome blushing red as a tomato,

"You had a bad dream last night and I held you to comfort you," Sesshomaru explained in a monotone voice.

"Thank you Sess…I mean Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed, he smelt sadness take her body again.

"It will always haunt me, what I did to them, it will always haunt my baby brother," Kagome racking her fingers through her tussled hair.

"Come Lady Kagome, wash your face and change out of those clothes and I shall feed you in my gardens," Lord Sesshomaru picking her kimono for her and helping her change. She then went to the bathroom by herself to make her hair smooth and silky shinny and to do her morning routine. Sesshomaru changed into his usual white and red haori and pulled a brush from his nightstand table. Kagome came out and saw him brushing his hair,

"Milord, may I have the honor of brushing your hair?" Kagome asked politely. Sesshomaru stopped brushing his silky silver hair, he turned his head a little,

"You wish to groom this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's voice full of confusion,

"Yes milord, you have such beautiful hair, I wish to touch it," Kagome swallowed hard.

"You may, be mindful of my ears," Sesshomaru handing the brush over to her, Kagome slowly took the brush from him,

"Um, can you sit in the chair, you are a bit tall," Kagome stuttering. Sesshomaru smirked as he smelt her nervousness leaking out, he walked over to the chair in front of the mirrored dresser and sat down. Kagome started to brush his hair slowly, feeling the silky strands as she brushed it,

"Milord, may I try something with your hair?" Kagome asked boldly,

"Is it that you wish to braid this Sesshomaru's hair?" Sesshomaru assumed since Rin always like to braid it,

"Yes, its okay if you don't want me to, I was just curious of how it would look," Kagome shrugged as she continued to brush his perfect, tangled-free silky hair.

"You may, do not get used to it, I shall not wear it out of the castle, understood?" Sesshomaru pulling out a deep blue ribbon.

"Of course milord, thank you," Kagome finishing brushing his hair and then started braiding it. A few minutes later Kagome finished, she tied the blue ribbon in his hair and let him ponder over it, it was very professional, a perfect braid, very uniformed, and not a hair out of place.

"What do you think Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiling a little,

"You did well, who educated you in this style?" Sesshomaru curiously,

"Um, my mother used to braid my hair and she taught me a few styles also," Kagome bowing her head.

"Come, I gave my word to feed you in my gardens," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome tied his braid before he picked her up,

"You know I can walk," Kagome blushing a bit,

"I am well aware of the condition you are in Lady Kagome, and I have explained the reason for this action," Sesshomaru walking down the hall shocking a few maids as he went.

"Breakfast will be served in the garden this morning," Sesshomaru ordered one of the maids, she bowed and ran to tell the cook and the breakfast maids.

* * *

**In the Garden**

Sesshomaru sat her on a bench,

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is breath taking, you have every kind of flower growing here," Kagome taking in the valley garden of flowers,

"My mother started the garden before she died, I resumed to care for it when I could, Rin has added to it, it is a good place to get away to think or just to relax," Sesshomaru sitting with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask about your mother?" Kagome hesitating a little,

"My father was meant to marry my mother, he came to care for her very much, they had the traditional ceremony but our rituals are different from others, she would not receive the mating mark till three years after I was conceived, a dog demon's pregnancy last for 4 months then we continue to grow twice as fast as human children do, but my mother was killed two years later, she never received the mating's mark," Sesshomaru tensing a little.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru…can I…" Kagome being interrupted,

"My mother was killed by her own father, he was angry that she didn't receive the mating mark and he attacked my father one day, she tried to stop it, she protected my own father and paid for it with her own life, she is buried under the cherry blossom tree," Sesshomaru pointing it out.

"But what about your father's fang, you have a sword that would bring life back from the dead, why didn't he use it back then?" Kagome asked.

"He didn't have it forged until after the attack," Sesshomaru watching the maids lay out their breakfast and their seats on the ground.

"That's why he had the sword forged," Kagome thought out loud,

"My mother was gone, there was no use for it anymore," Sesshomaru growled.

"You are pissed because he couldn't protect her aren't you? Cant you see, your mother loved him enough to protect him and your father may have lost your mother but he still had someone to protect," Kagome seriously.

"If my mother loved him enough she would have trusted him enough to protect her, she knew his strength," Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I was your mother I would have tried to disarm the fight, it was her father and her husband, the two men she loved the most, I wouldn't want my father nor the man I loved the most and gave my whole heart to to kill each other," Kagome trying to point it out to him.

"I am angry because if my father and mother loved each other unconditionally as humans put it, then they would not have waited for three years to give her the mark," Sesshomaru roared.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway, would it, I mean demons who are bonded by the mating mark die together," Kagome explained.

"You know our history, but you were misinformed, some can die together as you speak of, but my father's blood does not work that way, our blood is the strongest of all, if we take a mate and give them our mark, they become stronger, if they are human they will live till their mate is killed or dies, but we can give our blood to our mates in dire time, they will heal instantly, my father couldn't give my mother blood because the force of her father's attack ripped her apart," Sesshomaru breathing in deeply.

"Where were you at the time of the attack?" Kagome questioned, Sesshomaru got up and carried her over to the food,

"I stood here in this garden, the attack was in the meadow on the other side of that stone wall," Sesshomaru explained.

"You heard it happen?" Kagome shocked, Sesshomaru sat down and pulled the silver lid off her plate.

"The wall was something I had built, it was not in place at the time," Sesshomaru huffed, Kagome gasped as she put her hand to her mouth, Sesshomaru stared at her reaction, tears poured down her face.

"Lady Kagome, it occurred a long time ago, do not shed tears for me," Sesshomaru reaching over and taking his knuckle to dry her tears.

"You were just a boy back then though, no wonder you hate your father for loving another woman, he was killed protecting her and Inuyasha, something he should have done for his mate if she would have let him," Kagome understanding Sesshomaru's way of life and why he had not desired to mate.

"I hated my father long before he gave up his life for a mere weak human, he was the Great dog demon, he had enough power to save my mother, enough of this miko, eat your food," Sesshomaru angrily spat out.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to open old wounds," Kagome bowing her head, she slowly ate her food.


End file.
